Understanding
by J.J.York
Summary: A might be story I came up with at work. Sam and Optimus are heading to a new base when they begin talking. Reviews welcomed
1. Chapter 1

The radio was playing gently in the background, I couldn't help but sing along. I relaxed back in the soft warm leather of the big rig. I smiled and traced lines on the dashboard.

"Well she wants to be the Queen, Then she thinks about her scene, Pulls her hair back..."

"You have a wonderful singing voice Samuel" A sudden deep voice said very gently over the speakers. I swallowed and blushed lightly.

"T-thanks. No one has ever noticed..." I muttered and looked out the window. Optimus had offered to give me a ride to the new base, which at the time had seemed very odd, considering that I usually rode with Bee, but what was I going to do? Say no to Optimus? The last time that happened he died...Died that is something I have never been able to let myself live down. A nudge brought me from my thoughts as I looked over to a man about 30 was sitting smiling, Optimus's Holoform. I smiled back and cleared my throat.

"Sorry Optimus, I was just thinking.." I lied.

"May I inquire as to what it is that you were thinking about?" He asked trying to help. I swallowed and looked around and tried to come up with something and finally my brain spit out something that technically on my mind.

"Mikaela" I said and suddenly felt a pressure desend on me.

"Sam...why do you wish to think about her? From what I understand...she wasn't worthy of you" Optimus said mumbling the last of it.

"I...I know I just can't stop thinking of her...or about the things that people said about us..well me more specifically." I said quieting myself at the end of the sentence.

"What did they say about you?" Optimus said slighty upset now. SHit...I knew how protective he was of me...even more than Bee...why did I say that.

"N-nothing really Optimus..." I said trying to back track my mistake.

"Sam I will demand to know what they said if it is deemed necessary. I do not wish it to be that way, understand?" Optimus said sturnly.

"Geeze okay okay Optimus...they called me gay and said stupid shit like 'You are only dating Mikaela because you don't want people to know you are a fag', you know that kinda stuff." I said and Optimus suddenly slammed on the breaks.

"Samuel, first let me apologize for the sudden stop, second I will not tolerate you being called such. Though I fail to see why being gay is such a negative thing...however that is not the point. The point is as long as you are with us...you are our responisbility and more importantly, you are my responsibility. If these children, and I do mean children call you any more names, I won't hesitate to have a word with them, and lastly I want you to forget about that woman...understand?" Optimus's holoform looked me in the eye, I nodded and he pause for a second and we started moving again. We sat in silence till optimus broke it again.

"Humans confuse me..." He stated and I looked at his form.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he sighed.

"If a person is in love with another why should it matter the gender? Or Race? If someone truly loved another they would not give a, and to use the human expression, a Damn what the other was or how they appeared. Love is not about looks, it is about feelings and thoughts and actions...I just grrr it becomes infiriating when I hear these things" Optimus said with a bit of a tired undertone.

"I didn't realize you cared this much..." I said not looking at him.

"Sam...I just...it is a personal issue with me. Nothing against humans..." he muttered. A little time passed before I spoke again, before I had a thought.

"Optimus?" I asked

"Yes Sam?" He asked sounding like his old self.

"Are you in love with a human?" I asked...not even really knowing why, there was a long pause.

"Why do you wish to know?" He asked.

"Your speech...it just...I dunno, I had that feeling" I said feeling a little scared and silently wishing I could have rode with Bee.

"I understand...to answer your question...yes I am." He said with a little hesitation.

"You think it will work out?" I asked being a little more curious than I should be.

"I do not think it will...they don't even realize how much I care for them..." He said with a slightly sad voice.

"Oh...I am sorry" I said feeling guilty. After awhile Optimus turned up the music and we said in silence and I swallowed and looked at him.

"Optimus?" I asked and he looked over with caring eyes.

"Yes Sam?" He replied and I swallowed.

"w-who is it?" I asked and he blushed and looked away.

"...you" He answered.


	2. Chapter 2

"O-oh" I answered and blushed hard, I tried to stop blushing but that proved difficult when he pulled over and took my hand while looking into my eyes.

"I know...I know that you have tried to so hard to have a normal life and I know that I am anything but...but Sam...give me a chance please" He asked while pleading with his eyes. I sat there stunned looking into his glowing blue eyes and well reacted unexpectedly...I kissed him. He moved back slightly but in the end kissed back with aggression, I felt myself blush again. I finally broke the kiss after what felt like a life time.

"S-sorry" I apologized and blushed hard when I saw his holoform smile.

"There is no need to apologize Sam...I enjoyed it." He said grinning away. "Sam?" He asked and I looked at him.

"Yes Optimus?" I asked and he pulled me forward and kissed me again. I melted into the kiss and moaned into it, I slipped my arm under his shirt and rubbed his holo's hard muscles. God...he was a hunk...WAIT WHAT?! I broke the kiss quickly and pulled back and for a brief minute I saw so much hurt on his face till it vanished and I saw anger.

"My apologies Samuel...I was out of line...I should not have expected you to feel the same way towards me." He said with such force it hurt.

"O-optimus, No...I" I tried but failed as he faced forward and continued moving.

"Its fine Sam..." He said causing a silence to fall over us.

We arrived at the new base hours later, Optimus dropped me off at the main office and walked away silently (well okay as silently as a large robotic man can). I sighed and walked toward the office as it started to snow.

After what felt like hours of boring government bull I was finally dismissed. I walked outside expecting to find one of the bots but to my surprise I didn't. I shivered and walked to the building that was to be my temporary home. Ironically it was next to the bots' garage. I arrived at the building and walked inside. I paused and looked around surprised at what I found. The building was entirely furnished and there was even a meal on the table with a card. I walked over and picked up the card.

'Welcome Home Sam. I hope we made if feel just as your old home felt.' - Lennox

'SAM! Hope you like the new house. It was fun building it, if you need any help call me' -Bee

"Welcome Home little one. Hope this meal I prepared is as good as your mothers" I heard and read at the same time. I turned to see Optimus standing there.

"Optimus" I said and turned to look at him. He looked down at the floor

"Samuel I need to ask for your forgiveness...what I did earlier..." I didn't give him a moment to finish. I pushed him against the door and pressed my lips against his. He moaned and melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around me. I broke the kiss.

"Optimus...I...I don't care what people say...I...I want to be yours." I said and surprised myself a little.

"You already are" He said and pulled me into another kiss. We broke it and I smiled a little at him.

"So you made me dinner?" I asked and he blushed...he freaking blushed. The brave and fearless Optimus prime blushed.

"I uh..Yeah...I thought you might like a warm dinner after all the junk food you ate on the way here" he said flashing a grin at me.

"Hey you try living on a budget Optimus-"

"Orion" He interrupted.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Orion...it was the designation I used to have before I was prime...I wish for you to call me that" He said and I looked at him very surprised.

"O-Orion...Would you like to join me for dinner?" I asked and he smiled and followed me.


End file.
